Question: Find all real values of $x$ that satisfy $\frac{1}{x(x+1)}-\frac1{(x+1)(x+2)} < \frac13.$ (Give your answer in interval notation.)
Explanation: Moving all the terms to the left-hand side, we have \[\frac{1}{x(x+1)}-\frac{1}{(x+1)(x+2)}-\frac13 <0.\]To solve this inequality, we find a common denominator: \[\frac{3(x+2) - 3x - x(x+1)(x+2)}{3x(x+1)(x+2)} < 0,\]which simplifies to \[\frac{6-x(x+1)(x+2)}{3x(x+1)(x+2)} < 0.\]To factor the numerator, we observe that $x=1$ makes the numerator zero, so $x-1$ is a factor of the expression. Performing polynomial division, we get \[6 - x(x+1)(x+2) = -(x-1)(x^2+4x+6).\]Therefore, we want the values of $x$ such that \[\frac{(x-1)(x^2+4x+6)}{x(x+1)(x+2)}> 0.\]Notice that $x^2+4x+6 = (x+2)^2 + 2,$ which is always positive, so this inequality is equivalent to \[f(x) = \frac{x-1}{x(x+1)(x+2)}> 0.\]To solve this inequality, we make the following sign table:\begin{tabular}{c|cccc|c} &$x$ &$x-1$ &$x+1$ &$x+2$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<-2$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$-2<x<-1$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$-1<x<0$ &$-$&$-$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$0<x<1$ &$+$&$-$&$+$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>1$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}Putting it all together, the solutions to the inequality are \[x \in \boxed{(-\infty,-2) \cup (-1,0)\cup (1, \infty)}.\]